the_givingfandomcom-20200214-history
Year 1
Year 1 was the very first Trial. It held 26 legacies over a span of 9 days and was said to be very beautiful arena, if not one of the most beautiful. Selenia Y. Eventually won the games and went on to mentor future games for Apparatus. Legacies *Opulence - Ophelia Salazar and Augustus Cato *Aqueous - Dew Brooks and Deniz Kersey *Apparatus - Selenia Y. and Neptunol K. *Ardour - Kimberly Jackson and Dane Symmid *Indriot - Irene Mickie and Cwitt Ein *Ameliorate - Courtney Vegafair and Yangtinny Strongrich *Sinew - Arrow Smith and Danger Sword *Tallith - Lluvy Lin and Alexander Morse *Dredge - Ally Read and Arkose James *Victu - Stebla Morris and Bugly Caliphester *Tillage - Flower Dust and Leaf Breeze *Bastille - Taylor Sergio and Vector Lyinal *Sipon - Throtella Carboretta and Axel Rowin Placements 1st - Selenia Y. *'2nd' - Flower Dust - Day 9, 5:24 PM (Neck slashed open by Selenia, bled to death) *'3rd' - Cwitt Ein - Day 9, 4:50 PM (Ripped apart by lizard mutts) *'4th' - Bugly Caliphester - Day 8, 2:51 PM (Eaten alive by Squirrel Mutts) *'5th' - Lluvy Lin - Day 8, 1:43 PM (killed by a knife in the neck, wielded by Flower) *'6th' - Augustus Cato - Day 8, 10:51 AM (killed after having head bashed into the ground multiple times by Flower) *'7th' - Vector Lyinal - Day 8, 12:42 AM (Neck was slashed open by Lluvy) *'8th' - Courtney Vegafair - Day 7, 4:46 PM (Arrow was shot through her heart, Augustus shooting the arrow) *'9th' - Ally Read - Day 7, 10:53 AM (Was strangled by Cwitt) *'10th' - Axel Rowin - Day 6, 2:46 PM (Was killed by a spike in the back of the head when he set off a trap designed by Lluvy) *'11th' - Arkose James - Day 5, 7:10 PM (Was drowned in a lake by Courtney) *'12th' - Arrow Smith - Day 5, 10:21 AM (Was shot in the head with an arrow, Augustus shooting the arrow) *'13th' - Leaf Breeze - Day 5, 12:24 AM (Was stabbed multiple times by Arkose) *'14th' - Dew Brooks - Day 4, 11:24 AM (Had her head beaten in by Flower with a rock) *'15th' - Yangtinny Strongrich - Day 3, 5:17PM (Died from Internal bleeding after Augustus stabbed him) *'16th' - Deniz Kersey - Day 3, 9:26 AM (Was smashed in the head with a pot wielded by Lluvy) *'17th' - Neptunol K. - Day 3, 9:26 AM (Was stabbed in the head by a dagger wielded by Lluvy) *'18th' -Alexander Morse - Day 2, 2:19 PM (Was stabbed in the chest by Neptunol and later bled to death) *'19th' - Kimberly Jackson - Day 2, 11:53 AM (Was stabbed in the heart and lungs by a spear wielded by Vector) *'20th' - Danger Sword - Day 2, 11:40 AM (Was stabbed in the stomach by a knife wielded by Flower, soon bleeding to death) BLOODBATH *'21st' - Taylor Sergio - Day 1, 4:02 PM (Was stabbed in the back with a knife by Axel, soon bleeding to death) *'22nd' - Throtella Carboretta - Day 1, 4:01 PM (Stabbed in the back of the neck with a spear wielded by Arkose) *'23rd' - Ophelia Salazar - Day 1, 4:01 PM (Throat slit with a sickle wielded by Vector, soon drowning in her blood) *'24th' - Irene Mickie - Day 1, 4:00 PM (Strangled by Neptunol) *'25th' - Stebla Morris - Day 1, 4:00 PM (Arrow shot into a heart by Augustus) *'26th' - Dane Symmid - Day 1, 4:00 PM (Stabbed in side with a sword wielded by Stebla) Arena The arena was medium in size and very bumpy. It had a large dome where the legacies rose up in a large open field filled with bright and colourful flowers (Marigolds, daisies, and pansies). The dome had all the weapons and supplies within in it with a few items being spread around about 6-8 feet away from the dome. The arena had 2 mountain ranges, one to the west and another to the south. The one to the west ended up being a volcano that erupted on the last day. A large river rapid began at the far west end of the arena, cascading down a cliff and then wrapping around the west mountains before stretching down to the south. The water was extremely clear and home to fish. Around the river was hard rocky terrain with boulders. Sparse forests with tall grass filled most of the arena with another large field filled with wheat and grass being between the two mountain ranges. It took 4 days to walk the length of the arena. The arena was home to two types of mutts, large water lizards that hid in the rapids at the last day and would leap out attacking tributes. And armies of golden fluffy squirrels that were carnivorous. The Arena had 2 major disasters, one having a flood and lightning storm, and another having a massive tsunami that swept through half the arena. Smaller disasters such as landslides and forest fires happened as well. Events Day 2: *Most of the tributes had fled to the top western half of the arena or else the western mountain ranges. Bugly, Flower, and Dew were the only ones to head south. *Most of the tributes focused on hunnting other tributes with only a handful focusing on water or food. Since food was plentiful in the arena it wasn't much of a concern. Day 3: *A massive storm struck the arena, flooding around the rivers and lakes. *Leaf had set up his wire around a tree but when the lightning hit the tree he was shocked and knocked out. He woke up later, having almost drowned in the flooding lake. *Courtney took refuge in a den only for a boulder to seal her in and the flooding waters to flood it. She was stuck with 2 foxes that attacked her well she tried to escape, managing to free herself and swim to land. *Neptunol and Deniz made an alliance and hid in a tent *Selenia battled the falling rocks from the mountain well trying to avoid the flooding waters. *Arkose and Vector swam to shore. Vector later hunting down Courtney, but Courtney managed to evade Vector. Day 4: *Arrow and Axel attacked eachother in the field. Axel trapped Arrow in a net but Arrow mnaged to escape. August, who was hiding in the dome, fired arrows at the two, injuring Arrow. *Flower set fire to a portion of the forest, soon Yangtinny battled the flames and fled. *Vector and Courtney battled twice, Courtney getting injured but escaping. *Lluvy set up camp in the east end of the arena, setting up traps to keep herself safe. *Selenia began to move up the rapids, showing off her survival skills. *Arkose and Leaf made an alliance. *Flower stole all of Bugly's supplies, leaving a note that framed Dew for the event. Day 5: *Vector attacked Courtney again, Courtney leaping off a cliff, into the rapids. *Augustus continued to camp in the dome, shooting arrows at anyone that entered. The field later being named "the Killing Floor" *Cwitt managed to build shelter in the mountain side. *Yangtinny found Arrow injured in the forest, deciding to leave her instead of attack her. *Selenia continued to evade tributes, surviving off her wits. Later though Selenia and Vector ran into one another and formed an alliance. Day 6: *Lluvy made campfires in order to attract legacies into her traps. *Courtney found and followed Arkose. *Ally had found Cwitt ad the two got into a fight, both getting injured and escaping. *Vector and Selenia continued to work together. Day 7: *Selenia stole a weapon from Vector before fleeing him, breaking the alliance. *Courtney fell into a trap made by Leaf, getting stabbed in the leg, shoulder, and hand. She escaped though. Vector and Augustus heard her screams and ignored them. *Courtney used her knowledge of medicine to heal herself, though was weak from the bloodloss and pain. She later walked into a field where Augustus shot at her. *Ally and Cwitt entered another battle. *Lluvy survived off the supplies she had gathered from people she killed. *A massive wave swept over half the arena, forcing Bugly into the forest. *Cwitt hid in a cave but the water flooded the cave, he crawled though a tight tunnel upwards to escape the waters, having to use his dagger to chip away at the rocks so he would fit, he soon escaped. *The water set off all of Lluvy's traps and took some of her supplies with it. *Lluvy moved when she discovered Vector and followed him. Day 8: *The tributes began to move closer to the dome, running into eachother, multiple fights and battles happening. *Fluffy golden squirrels were unleashed into the arena. Attacking the legacies. Selenia used fire to fend them off, Flower jumped in the water to evade them, Cwitt managed to outrun them long enough for someone else to die, Well Bugly was caught and eaten. Day 9: *The tributes prepared themselves for the finale by filling up on food and water. Cwitt built a fire to cook a squirrel he caught, attracting Selenia. Selenia spied on him before leaving. *The western mountain range exploded as lava poured out. This forced Selenia and Cwitt, who were in the mountain range, to flee. *Selenia took a beating from the water lizard mutts but managed to escape them, only to be chased by the fluffy squirrels again. *Cwitt went to run through the river but the lizard leaped out, biting into him and tearing him apart. *Selenia and Flower entered the final battle. Selenia and Flower had both used poison and poisoned the other, the poison taken effect shortly after. Selenia managed to rip out a knife that was in her back and crawl to Flower, stabbing Flower in the neck. *Moments before death, Flower gave Selenia a locket her mother gave her. Flower wanting Selenia to deliver the locket back to her mother. Uniform The legacieswore tight black running shoes with a baggy brownish grey cargo pants. A black belt that had a white buckle. they wore tight fitting white tanktops and a baggy green cargo jacket. Funny moments - Flower climbing up a tree to avoid the squirrels - Courtney and Vector's constant battles. - Selenia saying "tightly tight no her rope" - Arrow being killed by an arrow Category:Games